Might of One EP 3: A New Legend
by SoulsSwords
Summary: The two girls come across the Proving Grounds in the Himalayas. Natsu becomes determined to be trained by the 'undefeatable' Edge Master, and Leixia accompanies herself with the rambunctious Xiba and his father, who has a strage connection to her mother...
1. Proving Grounds

The two girls ventured deep into the west; they put on the airs of just being casual teenagers as they passed through nearly all of China. They would sometimes question the townspeople if they knew anything of an Asian woman that resembled Taki. So far there was no luck. They'd also stop for rest and Natsu would use her money to pay for food. They'd occasionally bathe in whatever clear lake or hot spring they could find. Leixia was getting tired of their sleeping and walking pattern,

"Natsu, my blisters have blisters…" She wasn't exaggerating as her heels were pretty much raw, "Can't we just rest somewhere for a little while? Like an Inn or something?" she took her slippers off, walking with nothing but her long socks to cushion her feet,

Natsu sighed, she liked that idea, but it didn't seem practical with the area they were in, "I'd love to sleep in a nice comfy bed for once instead of the ground, but we haven't seen anything or any_one _who's willing to let us stay with them."

Leixia sat down, squeezing her sore foot, "Do you even know where we are?" she asked, growing irritable. Natsu didn't want to panic Leixia (nor herself) but she had no idea! She wasn't even sure if she was still in China or not. Even though she could read a map, she couldn't locate them on a map at the moment. She stuttered,

"Uh…of course…um…" She was gazing at the view ahead of them. It was beautiful. Natsu lost her words as she stood at the edge of the brink. The abyss below was dark but the towering mountains cutting through the sky were wondrous. She snapped back into reality when she heard Leixia gasped. She wasn't sure if it was worry or delight,

"Natsu!" she ran up next to her, "I know where we are!" she lit up as her eyes sparkled with excitement, "These are the Himalayas!"

Natsu grew even more excited as well, "Really?" Leixia nodded,

"Yeah! My mother told me all about these mountains. She said there was a proving ground somewhere within them." Natsu blinked with curiosity,

"Proving grounds?"

"Yeah…" She assumed due to that fact that Natsu owned swords that she knew all of the warrior's vocabulary, "A training ground?"

Natsu gasped, looking back at the mountains, "Really?"

"Yeah, I only the greatest warriors in the world are trained there. They're trained by the legendary Edge Master!"

Edge Master? Natsu had heard of him in one of Chie's stories. She told her that he was the one who trained the warriors to first defeat Soul Edge and the Azure Knight.

"He's unbeatable!" Leixia beamed, "Or so I've heard." She also saw this as a chance to get farther away from home, "And once we go through these mountains, we'll be in India!"

India? India always sounded lovely, but Natsu wasn't sure. She felt like they were going off course of the "west" direction, "Oh…have you ever been?"

"Well…I sailed by it once when my father took me on a military trip." She blushed. Not knowing much about the area herself, "But let's go!" She began running down the hill, Natsu tried to catch up to her,

"Leixia, wait! We don't even know where the proving grounds are!" Leixia ignored her as she continued to run ahead. They found themselves upstream of a cold mountain river, they suddenly saw a temple constructed upon a cave. Long bridges and beautiful decorations and carvings unlike anything the two girls had ever seen. It appeared abandoned as the sound of the river flowing remained un-broken. This did not take their attention away from its gorgeous outlook.

"Leixia," Natsu muttered in awe, "Is this it?"

Suddenly a loud, male voice startled them, "Is this what?" the two gasped and leaped 10 feet away from the unknown boy, who started to laugh, "Gotcha!" He proclaimed. Leixia huffed up, the boy, whom appeared no older than them, was then interrupted when Leixia shoved him to the ground,

"Who do you think you are?" she growled, "You should know better than to sneak up on trained warriors." She took out her sword and held the blade to his neck, he suddenly cowered in regret,

"Oh…sorry. No need to get violent all of the sudden…" he nudged the long blade away and stood up, "Even though I'm a warrior too." He bragged.

"Huh?" the two girls said at once, he then suddenly whipped out a long rod and began to show off by doing a demonstration. As much as they hated to admit it, his skills seemed quite impressive. They were both entranced by his moves when he suddenly thwacked it towards Leixia's face; she flinched back in fear covering her eyes only for the boy to stop it just in time.

Natsu smiled, "That was amazing!" she praised, not even denying that he had talent (and guts for pulling that prank). He chuckled,

"Thanks." He gladly accepted the compliment as he flipped the rod and caught it, Leixia still wasn't amused,

"Well, you might be trained, but you certainly don't act like it!"

"Leixia, calm down." Natsu peacefully attempted.

"Well that's alright. I was wondering myself how such a cute girl would be allowed to train."

Cute…she had memories of Bohai and his idiot sidekicks harassing her flash through her head. She decidedly to tenderly retaliate. She approached him, noticing he was standing on the edge of a river, and pushed him in. She smirked as he splashed underneath the crystal water's surface, only for him to leap back up,

"COLD! COLD!" He repeated over and over rushing out of the river at lightning speed. Leixia was satisfied. Natsu's politeness also paid off to the boy, who introduced himself as Xiba, as he showed them around the temple. He explained its Hindu decoration and traditional festivals he participates in. It was twilight and he still hadn't shown them the entire temple. Even Leixia was interested,

"Wow, you really do know this place." Xiba nodded,

"Yeah, I pretty much grew up here." He admitted.

Natsu wondered, "Really? You live here?"

Xiba frowned, he had a strange sadness, "Well, no. I live _near _here, but my father's always up here training with the Master. He makes me train as well."

"You've been trained by Edge Master?" Leixia asked, shocked.

He sighed, "Yup…ever since I was born, for 16 years." So he was almost the same age as them. Natsu could see past his expression, understanding him,

"Well, if you don't enjoy it, why don't you stay home with your mother?" she suggested, but it only made it worse,

"My mother died when I was 2 years old…"

"What?" Leixia whispered, sympathetic. Natsu frowned, regretting her previous statement.

"It's alright," he reassured, "I barely knew her. My father would always tell me he regretted marrying her anyway, and not the woman he travelled with for so long." His father told him vague stories of Soul Edge which Xiba was less than interested in.

They ended up sitting down and talking about each other. The three of them. They suddenly were fast friends with the loud mouth. Natsu explained her self-ordained quest to find her mother and Leixia's to run away from hers. Xiba explained about the pressuring world of living underneath the shadows of his father and the greatest sword master of them all. He hated training. But Natsu was immediately interested,

"Oh, Xiba…where is Edge Master?"

"Not here. He and my dad are off doing 'private training'." He air quoted, "They'll be back in the morning. Meanwhile, I have to stay here and watch the temple." He hated that. It got boring when he was alone. They told him it was to fight off any raiders which never happened.

"Well…I really want to meet him!" Natsu exclaimed, "I need to learn new skills before going back out in the world."

Leixia nodded in agreement, Xiba wondered, "Well, I guess you could spend the night-"

"YES!" Natsu jumped up in eager anticipation, but Xiba wasn't finished,

"But I'm not guaranteeing he'll do it."

Natsu couldn't blame him for the Master's choices, "Oh, I understand! But thank you!"

Xiba scoffed, "Don't thank me yet…" he didn't seem to be happy about this…boy did he know this wouldn't be fun for him in the morning.


	2. A Disturbance

**Souls_&_Swords: WARNING: The chapter gets tense. Please be advised if vulgar abuse agitates you, you may want to skip the first half of this chapter. I apologize and hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.**

Natsu had wandered off into a field that night, not too far from the temple. She noticed a single cherry blossom tree only a few feet away.

"That's odd…" she thought, "Cherry blossom trees don't grow on their own out here…do they?"

That's when she noticed a woman on the other side of it, she grew tense. What if it was an intruder? She had her swords latched on her back, ready for action. Then she heard her voice,

_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku  
Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku…_

She knew that song…and that voice. She forgot about the swords and slowly walked towards the tree where the woman sung,

_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou  
Warau nana no ko asobu koro…_

Just as she approached the woman, everything changed. She was in a small wooden room laying on her sleeping pack. She wiped the sleep dust from her eyes as she sat up. She tried to remember where she was before realizing it, "Oh yeah…the proving grounds." Leixia was asleep in another room. She realized what the dream she'd just had was; the one memory of her mother she held onto.

The sun had just begun to rise in the East, so Natsu decided to watch until the others awoke. She passed by Leixia's room and as she was about to step down onto the grass she nearly kicked Xiba. He was leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. The in and out movement of his chest showed that he was sleeping.

"Huh, I thought he had his own bed." Natsu pondered. Maybe it was to keep watch of the temple. Which was so large Natsu thought it was nearly impossible for one person to guard such a grand place. She cantered over to the brink past the caved, river surrounded grounds and saw the sky painted with yellow and pink as the sun hadn't reached the horizon yet. Natsu loved the sunrise. It was proof that she survived another day, and this was just the beginning of a new one.

She thought about Chie, it had been a while since she'd left home. Though they were travelling very quickly she knew that it felt like years for her surrogate mother. Natsu was also fond of the sunrises and sunsets back in Japan. As they were known as "The Land of the Rising Sun". Every morning she'd wake up early just to see it. In Fu Ma no Sato, Chie was doing just the same thing.

She had just finished washing the clothes and pounding them on the rocks to get the dirt out. She hung them along the drying rack outside as she watched the sun slowly lift into the sky. Even though not a day had gone by where she thought about Natsu, something about that day made her think even more. Natsu was 15 when she watched another glorious sunrise like this. She was helping her hang up the damp clothing, but she kept getting distracted by the scenery.

"Natsu, the faster you get this done, the faster you can help me cook."

She smiled, "I'm sorry mother, it's just the sun is so beautiful this morning." A gentle breeze kicked in as he long wavy hair gently bobbed towards the sun. "It's like heaven shines down on us every morning…like another glorious day has just begun." Even though her days weren't exactly 'glorious'.

Chie couldn't help but smile. Her daughter's positive look on the world around her despite the torment…maybe it wasn't people that she appreciated but the environment around her. The natural beauty of the world. Even though human's can pollute the outlook people have on it. It didn't seem to affect Natsu.

But glorious days can become atrocious nights…

A young boy named Atsuya, whom bullied Natsu since childhood, decided to pay her a visit while she was outside bathing. It was right after she stepped in; she was undressed and completely un-expecting company. They didn't see her nude luckily, but that didn't stop them even though they only saw her from her shoulders up.

One boy didn't like this, "Atsuya, what are you doing? This isn't right."

"Shut up Hiroto!" he whispered, "It's just a little fun. Don't you know she's got a demon in her?"

"Yeah! That's why she looks like a freak." Naoto, the third boy said. Hiroto still hesitated. The girl had done nothing to wrong them; she was always sweet to them, despite their behavior.

"I don't want this." He defied, "Let's just go home you guys."

"Tsk. Your loss." The two boys left him alone hiding in the brush, he wouldn't let them do something they'd regret (even though they wouldn't). Hiroto knew he'd regret it if he let them go through with it!

Natsu was unsuspecting as she squeezed the water from her orange hair, her skin was scrubbed smooth. She heard something rustle nearby. Probably just a rabbit or something. Until she heard a not-so-friendly giggle. She turned around to see two boys holding her clothes captive, including her breast-band! The shame! She blushed wildly as she angrily sank a bit lower to hide her body, "You put those down right now you perverts!" though she was quick to accuse, she was highly justified.

"What's wrong? Too scared to come and get them?" Atsuya laughed, Naoto joined in. Natsu wasn't having it,

"You two would be dead! There's no way I'm stepping out until you put those down!"

Naoto was enjoying the abuse, all though he only saw it as 'fun' "We know what girls look like underneath."

"She probably has scales like her demon!"

They were taunting her, she had too much self-respect to step out and shame herself. She had no knowledge of Arahabaki then, so that comment only hit her self-esteem towards her appearance, "You bastard!" There was a towel somewhere. She didn't mind sneaking in with it wrapped around her, but she knew she couldn't get it without walking past them.

"Come on! If you're not a demon, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Atsuya vulgarly tempted. Even though they were devils, they were also teenage boys.

Chie heard a loud knock on the door. When she slid it open, she was confused to see a boy around Natsu's age, "Hello? Who are-?"

"Where's your daughter?" Hiroto frantically requested. All the while, the two boys weren't done. Natsu had waded closer; thank god it was night because the water was transparent otherwise. It grew shallow, and her long legs couldn't bend any farther so she knelt up, keeping her chest covered and her torso still sunk in the water.

"This is your last chance! Give them back or I will kill you!" she was angry. No. She was _convulsed. _The nerve of these boys' disturbing actions.

Naoto feigned fear, "Oh no, she's getting closer! What if she starts talking more?"

Atsuya couldn't hide the interest from her…flattering body, "Well she's definitely human; look at that view." He sincerely added.

Even though nothing was in sight, she splashed back into the water hiding everything. She growled. Atsuya smiled, "Since she won't come to us, maybe we should bring her clothes to her."

Natsu panicked, she compellingly splashed them, soaking both the boys and her clothes. She fled, the pond was large and she had to hide. They jumped in the water after her.

Chie and Hiroto arrived, "HEY!" She screamed with fury, she picked up a rock and threw it at them, nailing Naoto. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Hiroto jumped in to chase them. "Atsuya! **STOP!**" A disturbance filled the night sky as Natsu's screams were heard as they were muffled when he stuck her head underwater, he wanted to do nothing more than see her panic. She revealed nothing to him, refusing to struggle and feed him what he wants. She showed nothing of her body to him. Hiroto arrived before she could suffocate.

The shame she had been put through. The embarrassing walk back to her home without any dry clothes to change into. The pain Chie felt when she remembered this story. She had failed to protect her. It was disgusting how events can take a change in only 24 hours or less. Natsu was shaken for only a few days after but now a day it didn't faze her at all; as if she'd forgotten about it.

The sun was finally over the peak as Chie sighed and went back to her laundry. Natsu meanwhile was miles away watching the sunrise; she was done lamenting over her young life and stood up. "I wonder if Leixia's awake." She thought aloud. She then saw far down the hill two men walking up the long set of stairs. One looked far younger than the other. The younger one was definitely Asian, with almond shaped eyes and short, wild brown hair. The older one was pale, with a beard and white hair. He looked quite muscular for a man of his age.

Were they intruders? She rushed towards the sleeping Xiba, she shook him, "Xiba." He stirred, "Xiba!" she shook his shoulder harder.

"what-What?" he hated being awoken suddenly.

"I saw two men walking up here."

It didn't affect Xiba's state at all, "Oh. It's probably my dad. Edge Master's probably here too." He lazily explained, stretching his arms.

Edge Master? Her heart raced, "Edge Master?" She squealed, it was like meeting a celebrity of some sort. Leixia walked in, her hip-length hair was let down from its usual style,

"What's with all of the talking?" She rubbed her eyes, she wasn't an early riser. In fact, she'd probably go back to sleep after Natsu explained her excitement.

"I saw two people walking up here, they're-"

"Xiba…" she heard a young man's voice. She froze. The voice came from right over her shoulder, "Who's this?" She remained frozen in fear as Leixia blinked; she had dark circles under her eyes from being awake this early,

"Father!" He shot up to his feet, he quickly clasped his hands and bowed, "These are two travelling warriors from afar." He half-lied, "They are Natsu of Japan, and Leixia of Luoyang, China…um, here." He rambled. Natsu still hadn't turned around.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Right." Xiba sighed in annoyance, "Girls, this is my father, Kilik."

Leixia yawned, "Hello…" she greeted, not really interested, Natsu slowly turned her head around,

"Hello…" Kilik was baffled by the girl's hair and eyes. She was Japanese?

"And what about me?" a hoarse voice exclaimed. Natsu's stomach flipped as she acknowledged the old man next to Kilik,

"And this is Edge Master." It was him! The most respected warrior of all time! She was standing right in front of him, looking up at him. Her eyes widened as her tongue struggled to make sounds.

"Natsu here has come to seek your training." Xiba explained, unknowingly putting her on the spot. She lost all sense and couldn't speak.

Edge Master nudged Kilik aside and observed his requester, "Is that so?" he saw nothing but a shaking teenage girl, which is until he noticed the weapons on her back. Leixia wasn't awake enough to care,

"I'm going back to bed." She staggered back into the room, sleeping for a few more minutes.

"Those weapons, are they yours?" Xiba didn't understand Natsu's thrill, as he was just a teacher in his eyes, she nodded,

"Uh huh." She couldn't make words still,

"May I see them?"

"Uh huh." She answered more high pitched. He slowly unsheathed Awayuuki,

"Hmm. A kodachi. Short, swift..." He waved it side to side; "Light…" he was holding her sword. _Her _sword!

Words couldn't describe her incitement. He then handed it to her; her hands were shaking as she grabbed it. "So what are you here to learn?"

"Wait!" she suddenly regained her ability to speak, "Does this mean you'll teach me?"

He smirked, "It's…possible." He hinted, wanting to learn of her goals first. She went to bow to him by kneeling but instead of landing on her knees, she went face first into the grass below her as her knees had collapsed.

Xiba blinked "Um…maybe we should give her a second…"


	3. Unfit for a Warrior

** Souls_&_Swords: I'd like to thank a rather dedicated reader who goes by the name "Alex Dee". Since this person does not have an account and I therefore can't send a private message, I'll thank you right here. =) You guys all really keep me going!**

Natsu sat in the Master's temple on her knees. Nervous. She never thought of the day she'd be trained by someone. Let alone the greatest warrior of them all! Edge Master walked around the girl in circles, slowly as if observing his prey.

Fear was clearly plastered onto the poor ninja's face. She tried to remain still as a statue, fearing even moving without permission. Edge Master was rather intrigued; a girl wielding two kodachi, wearing a scarlet bodysuit yet had no experience in fighting. She was also from Fu Ma no Sato, the most feared village in Japan!

_"Oh god…" _she began to worry, _"What if he knows how scared I am? I bet he sees right through me." _She was interrupted when Edge Master sat down directly in front of her, causing her to let out an unanticipated gasp. She remained still, fixing her posture a bit. She could feel little beads of sweat forming.

"Tell me girl, why do you travel so far?"

A simple question, her body still remained stiff with fear, "Oh…I…I am on a quest to search for my mother, Master." She finished with a bow.

"Hmm." Was his response. Did he like what he heard? Should she have fibbed and said she came just to be trained by him? Adrenaline ran through her veins. While Natsu was having anxiety attacks, Leixia was finally done fixing herself and dressing, putting her hair up in Chinese braids. Xiba was right outside of the small rooms they were sleeping in; he was swinging his rod towards his father with angry, forceful grunts. He wanted to get his daily training over with as soon as possible. Oh god how his stomach moaned and bellowed. He'd just eaten yet it whined for more. He ignored it as Kilik's emotionless face began to irritate him.

"Come on son, you're not even bruising me."

He grew furious, pausing for a brief moment, "Trust me, if I wanted to I could knock your teeth out!" He went back to swinging and swooping as Kilik continued side stepping and blocking with his own rod. Xiba owned the Kali-Yuga, which was once his father's. He had no idea how sacred it was, but that wouldn't change his hatred of training. Leixia slid the door open and walked outside, she began to watch the training from the balcony. Kilik was stunned as he quickly raised a hand,

"Now what?" Xiba groaned. Kilik's eyes were wide, completely entranced on the teenage girl,

"Just wait for a second." He walked up to the end of the grounds where he could get a good look at her, she was a little creeped out as she cringed slightly. He was lost in her, something about her…and the necklace she wore.

She grabbed her Dvapara-Yuga necklace, a nervous habit, "What is it?" she demanded to know.

_Xianghua…_

"You…look like her." He whispered.

Both Xiba and Leixia blinked in confusion. Her? Did he mean…her mother?

Natsu remained completely cemented in her position, awaiting whatever came next from the talented warrior's mouth, "What fighting style do you live by?"

"Uh, my clan lives by the style of Musoh-Battoh-Ryu. But I've never had any professional training." She kept bowing at the end of all of her sentences.

He scratched his beard, "Musoh-Battoh-Ryu. I know all of its skills, including its taijutsu and ninjutsu."

Natsu smiled, "Oh, that's wonderful." She tried to be herself which was impossible at the moment. Why would she want to be her shy and awkward self anyway?

"However, it all depends on the body type if they're good at it or not."

Oh no… "I…I thought we were born with those skills."

"The ninjutsu perhaps; everyone in the Fu Ma clan has their own supernatural gifts. The taijutsu however, the physical exercises to prepare your body for the style of fighting you're looking for…are absolutely debilitating."

This is what she feared, "However…" However! This was a good thing, hopefully. Once someone starts with bad and says 'however' it's always a good thing after! She was scrambling in her head how to react before he continued,

"You look quite fit. You seem to be around a good height and weight. Those swords are also fit for you."

She smiled in gratitude before he continued, "About the aerobics though…jumping, flipping, having the ability to lift people twice your weight…"

"Master, I am 100% dedicated to going through whatever training it takes to master this style." She bowed once more before continuing, "It would be an honor to learn from you! How to control my powers, focus my strength, and how to even use my swords properly! Anything you can do." She bowed without rising back up this time. She awaited his response.

Her apprehension was becoming painful. Tiny droplets of sweat made their way to the floor, Edge Master stood up.

"Lady Natsu, rise."

She jumped up, doing as told, "You show great dedication and determination. You seem to be willing to abandon what could be a normal life to go into a world of danger, blood, and gore." He explained, being bluntly honest. "However…you seem…unfit for the grueling training."

No…

"Oh…I…" she couldn't finish as the Master cut her off,

"You are a kind young lady, and despite your interest in learning the technique, you lack the physical balance for the skill." He finished. He left the temple leaving a hopelessly disappointed, and rather heart-broken Natsu.

"Yes, Master…" she teared up. She couldn't help it…she found herself sobbing after a harsh yet expected rejection.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Leixia was bewildered, "What do you mean you knew my mother?" She grasped her necklace, unconscious of the fact she was doing so. Kilik tried to keep calm,

"I traveled with her. For four years we roamed the lands in search for the cursed sword." Xiba didn't understand,

"Wait…father, did you ever…"

Kilik knew what he was trying to say, "I was never engaged to Xianghua. Nor did we ever make love." He admitted, rather ashamed and full of regret, "I rejected her because…" he loved her… "I didn't want her in my life anymore."

Leixia was both confused and angry, "What? Why?" She finally let go of her necklace, balling her hands into fists,

"My life was full of danger, without that gem I wore around my neck, I was a monster…and when the world didn't need Soul Calibur anymore…I didn't need that gem either…" Leixia feared the connection she was making in her head; was the pendant she wore around her neck the 'gem' he was talking about? She didn't want an answer. She kept quiet. "But if the day came that I became a monster again, I didn't want Xianghua to be there."

Xiba was just growing angrier and angrier, "So then wait…who was my mother then?"

"A peasant woman I met here in the Himalayas." Kilik vaguely told him, "She grew ill, and by the time you turned two, Xiba, she was gone."

Xiba could only stare, dusk was near approaching as the sun had almost completed its cycle across the sky, "Son, we'll be training first thing in the morning."

Xiba sighed though it was more of a groan, "Alright father…" Leixia noticed his hateful glare as Kilik left the two alone,

"Are you alright?" she wondered,

"Yeah…my father and I never got along. I don't expect we ever will." He left her on that note, though she wanted to know more. He flipped his rod, catching it and wandered off in the temple.

Leixia then heard a voice behind her, "Hey…" the strained-sounding voice called, it was Natsu. She perked up a little,

"Oh hey…Natsu…" she saw the tears streaking down her face as well as her quivering lips, "What happened?" She quickly ran over to consult her dear friend. Natsu wiped her eyes with her sleeve,

"Edge Master rejected me…he said I don't have the right body for fighting." She sniffled. Though she expected a sympathetic response, Leixia stopped to observe her,

"Well…" she was overly honest sometimes, Natsu inhaled, trying to not let her emotions overtake her sensibility, (which she already did).

"Well what?"

"I can't argue with that…" She knew how certain people could get with that topic, she quickly justified herself, "I mean not that you don't look good! I'd kill for your body!" she nervous laughed "But…you're not exactly…muscular?"

She was done crying, but that didn't mean she was done being sad, "Well…he said I was good to use swords, but to master Musoh-Battoh-Ryu, I had to be strong and flexible."

Leixia scoffed, "And you think Ling Sheng-Su Arts of the Sword was easy? I broke both my ankles and my knee…all at once!" Natsu shuddered, "I think what Edge Master meant was can you handle the pain it takes to get to that level." She finished.

"Well…I am really determined. But he didn't buy that."

Leixia sighed, "Well, determination doesn't always equal strength, Natsu." She finished.

"In the real world, you gotta have the real thing." She finished before leaving her on the balcony, off to explore the temple on her own.

You gotta have the real thing huh? She could do that. And determination doesn't equal strength? Ha! She was determined to _get _the real thing.


	4. Training Day for Everyone

Natsu didn't sleep that night. While the rest were tucked in and snoozing away, she was out on the proving ground's training arena. Despite the brisk, chilly air and the fact that she could see her own breath, she still felt sweat and tired from her working out. She rose herself up on her elbows as high as possible, keeping her hips on the floor. She counted to 15 and relaxed.

She did so for about 3 times until she felt sore and weak. She laid on her stomach, breathing through the pain, "_What am I doing…?_" she thought, _"It doesn't matter how much I train myself…Edge Master said I wasn't good enough…" _she sat up, curling up trying to warm herself, she settled her head onto her knees, looking out at the beautiful mountains. China had such a beautiful nature, it was so tranquil, so at peace. It was perfect for people to meditate and focus their energy. No wonder they built this training ground up here.

Natsu thought about how she'd never be good enough…she never was good enough.

_Hey freak! _

She heard in her head, she began to reminisce; seeing herself back in Japan walking back home in her village. She had been called out by some girl, Mariko.

Natsu responded to the girl's call, "huh?" she muttered as she suddenly had a plastic knife thrown at her side. It didn't hurt, but the girls seemed to find it hilarious, laughing,

"You think you can be a ninja? Well forget it!" she pronounced, "There's no way some red-headed freak's gonna be a ninja!"

Snapping back into reality, she had a new resolve, _"No!" _she thought, mustering a look of chagrin, _"Those girls weren't right about me! I saved many people." _She got back into position, _"I'll prove them wrong." _She thought. This was to prove something not to them, but to herself. She would be strong. She would be the fiercest ninja that emerged from Fu Ma no Sato, no matter how painful or difficult the journey becoming fierce was.

The girl worked through the night, falling asleep at the crack of dawn. Unable to continue. Her shoulders were sore and weak, her back twinged and pounded as the muscles contracted and released in spite of her.

Edge Master had just rose and left his dojo, only to see the ginger-blonde ninja practically unconscious on the arena. He could tell she was weak, she looked pale and overworked. What was she doing all night? Well, let me ask, he thought. He approached the drowsy ninja and knelt down to her height. It was perfect timing as she turned over and saw him,

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"I was out here all night." She admitted, she stood up, dusting herself.

"All night? Was something troubling you?"

"Ugh…" she sighed, "I was out here preparing myself-I will do anything to be trained by you. You know every fighting style in the world!" she interjected.

"Was it painful?" He questioned, Natsu was growing irritated with all the questions and no answers,

"Yes! Very!"

"And you still want to be trained?" he asked before she could finish. She finally became fierce,

"YES! I DO! I DO WANT TO BE TRAINED!" She announced to the world, "I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S ONLY A SMIDGEN OF HOW HARD THIS WORK IS! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO BECOME STRONG, TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS ON OUR JOURNEY, TO PROTECT MY PEOPLE!" she didn't mean to be disrespectful, but she had to make a point. She only wanted to fight to protect the ones she loved if there ever came a time. Natsu would never be the one to pick a fight.

There was a brief (and awkward) silence between the two. Edge Master's intense stare responded to Natsu's magnetic speech. It was convincing enough for The Master of Blades. "Lady Natsu, come."

Her expression changed completely as her stomach flipped, "Wait…you mean…"

"I'd love to train someone as dedicated to protect her loved ones as you are."

The teenager tried not to squeal in her delight, but she only let out a tiny squeak, her emerald eyes growing wide and cute in her delirium.

Xiba had been awake much longer than anyone. He often got restless in the night, thinking about the notorious training that awaited him in the morning. With his father being who he is, he grew up surrounded by weapons. He could practically balance a staff on his knee by 6 months of age. He was already with Kilik in the arena near Leixia's room, training. The ruckus woke her up; the sounds of wooden rods clashing and the harsh grunts of pain and anger were impossible to tune out.

She pulled her hair back and watched from above again. She observed Xiba's fighting style, he mainly focused on horizontal attacks, most likely due to the fact he wielded a staff. He also preferred distance attacks it seemed. She trained with her father all the time; it wasn't a big deal. She lived for it! She didn't understand why Xiba hated it so much- she then watched as his father suddenly grabbed him, and forcefully thrusted the staff into Xiba's stomach. She gasped in horror as he yelled in pain, losing all of his breath.

Leixia rushed down to them, "Stop it!" she held out Ten Feet of Blue up to Kilik's neck before he could do anything else. Never had her father been violent with her as to actually try to hurt her! This seemed brutal, inhumane! "What's wrong with you? You could hurt him!" Xiba was confused, this was normal for him. Why was a fellow warrior so panicked over this?

The enlightened man stepped off of his son, "It's part of his training. He's making progress."

"By hurting him?" she yelled, "You could've easily given him internal injuries!" Xiba caught his breath and lifted his head, why was she standing up for him. He'd been injured much worse by his father before. Didn't she train the same way? "Warrior's don't learn that way, they learn by relying on their own technique, not by being inflicted with pain all the time!" She hoped that the two fellow Chinese warriors would feel the same.

"Here…" she raised her sword, "I'll show you." She promised. Kilik smirked, accepting the challenge. Xiba, though his body wasn't ready for it, hopped to his feet.

"Leixia, you don't have to do this."

"I'm proving a point to your old man." She reassured, having utter confidence in her skills.

As Kilik thrusted his staff forward, she quickly blocked it, only to be knocked back a little, she yelped in surprise. He _was _tough! This wasn't good…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Edge Master brought Natsu back to his dojo. He asked her to show him the technique she was using tostrengthen her core and her muscles. He then instructed her to do something a little bit different. She pressed her upper body upward, keeping her hips in contact with the floor. She tried to keep her lower back and legs relaxed. Edge Master silently counted to 15 in his head,

"Alright, relax." She exhaled deeply as she slowly descended to the floor. "Ready for round two?"

"You bet…" she groaned, trying to keep in high spirits. She wasn't in her body suit; he asked her to dress in something more "sweat-proof" as he called it. She wore a sleeveless shirt with soft, long pants. She had packed some for sleep wear. It was in fact much easier with the non-constricting body-tight suit; though she loved it.

Natsu raised her upper body once more, she leaned her head back as well, facing the ceiling. Edge Master observed her, "You have a very straight back." He marked, "And you appear very flexible. Like a dancer's body." He pointed out.

"Is that good?" She asked straining herself.

"Very. Musoh-Battoh-Ryu includes many acrobatic movements; somersaulting, throwing yourself through the air…you can relax now dear." He realized he'd forgotten to count and could see how much pain she was in. She expelled her breath once again, relaxing her body. "Flexibility and strength is very important…but so is coordination."

She breathed in and out, preparing herself for the next round, "You will also have to be a close-range fighter with those swords; that itself requires speed." Natsu mumbled in acknowledgement, "Round three." He instructed as she lifted her upper body one last time. He counted to 15 silently, though it was the longest 15 minutes Natsu had ever endured.

"Alright relax." Instead of slowly lowering herself to the floor, she _dropped _herself. The muscles in her shoulders and back groaned and cried in agony as they pounded the inside of her flesh.

"That'll be it for now." He told her, she couldn't quite get up yet but she did have something to say,

"Master, may I ask you something?" he raised a brow in response, "My ninjutsu…how do I control that? How to I learn the technique of using my powers?"

"That's something I cannot teach you since I don't possess those powers myself." He admitted, "That doesn't mean you are not capable of learning them on your own; I do know that they only require focus and the will of the mind." He exited, allowing her to gather her strength. She sat up, gazing into the direction he left,

"Ninjutsu is a will of the mind…" she repeated to herself. So if she concentrated enough, the power she wanted to use would happen?" She suddenly ached again, horribly. Not on her muscles though, her flower shaped birthmark. She gripped onto the flesh over the mark tightly as the pain was sharp and acute.

Leixia was in the midst of battle with the poor young man's father. Kilik was merciless as he was not afraid to harm the teenager. She found herself growing afraid, but that wouldn't stop her as she let out a battle cry, charging towards the man. She tried three times with her sword, performing simultaneous slashes, but he blocked all three of them. Her usual grace and talent wasn't enough.

"Sorry…but you're no match for me." He mocked. Leixia growled softly,

"Yeah, right!" she bounded in front of him once more, not giving up. While he prepared himself for more slashing, she suddenly threw herself around him,

"What?" he yelled, caught off guard, she kicked him twice before poking his leg ever so slightly with her blade. It was enough to confuse him. Xiba was entranced, she was so quick. Leixia then lifted herself with a cartwheel, kicking him once more. She was back on her feet, ready to put her sword to work.

He held up his rod, now he was angry. He should've known better, she was Xianghua's daughter! She smiled mischievously. She awaited him as he rocketed towards her, as he went to pretty much bash her head in, Leixia grabbed him, twisting his arm around and back, "How does it feel now?" she asked full of rage before whipping her sword out and slashing his back, ripping his robe.

Kilik was defeated. He wasn't injured, but defeated. When she pulled out her sword to slash him she'd also hit his head with the hilt by accident; icing on the cake. That'll teach him a lesson she thought. Xiba wasn't so worried about his father as he was amazed at Leixia's performance. He stared with his eyes appearing as if they'd increased in size.

She only stood, observing her downed opponent, majestic. Kilik rose, coughing from the dirt he'd breathed in. He couldn't help himself from chuckling, "So you are your mother's daughter."

She wanted to be nothing like her mother, "No! This wasn't my mother's doing; my father taught me everything I know!"

"You certainly fight like her though." He stood up; she huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't want to be compared to her mother. NEVER.

"Anyways, that's enough for today. You both did very well." Kilik began to leave, but Xiba was befuddled,

"Wait...aren't you forgetting something?" he shouted, Kilik nodded.

"No…there'll be no training tomorrow."

Xiba was ecstatic, "Wait…you mean it? No training?" he couldn't believe it. He could finally have a peaceful night's sleep! He began to cheer as Leixia watched in confusion. She then smiled; she managed to help the poor boy. Yet, it was strange. How could anyone not want to live in the world of clashing swords and dangerous battles?


	5. Courage Ablaze

Natsu slept uneasy that night; her arms and shoulders were sore and tense. The flower shaped birthmark on her shoulder was what had been bothering her the most. She constantly tried to pretend that this 'birthmark' was in fact just a birthmark after learning the truth. She hadn't told Edge Master the mark's true origins either.

She moaned in her sleep from the pain. And to think, every ninja had to go through this. Every _warrior _had to go through this. Yet it was as if it was no big deal after they'd done it long enough. It was like a talent; once one works with it long enough, it comes second nature to the trainee. She both looked forward to and dreaded the next morning.

Since it was a ninjutsu day, she was able to wear her usual attire and use her swords. Edge Master had said they would come in handy. She couldn't even tell it was dawn since it was storming; the thunder sounded like canons being fired as lighting kissed the tall mountains. The sun was nowhere to be seen.

Edge Master met the drenched girl outside of the dojo, "Are you ready for today's lesson?" he roared over the loud showers.

"You bet!" she assured.

"Our location today is up on that mountain!" He pointed to a tall, _tall _mountain. Natsu's eyes widened, she sword she'd just saw lightning scorch its peak. She looked up at the old warrior,

"Y-you mean on top of that mountain in which there is a very high chance lightning will strike it?"

"Yup." He nonchalantly answered. The wind howled as they climbed up the steep side. The rain's pressure grew denser and denser as they ascended. As they reached its highest point, he instructed Natsu to stand about it. He watched from nearby, she looked up at the bellowing sky, terror-stricken. The rain drops began falling diagonally as the wind swelled rapidly.

"Alright Natsu, today we are going to start working on your ninjutsu!" She didn't respond as she watched the sky abashedly afraid of lightning, "You brought your swords, yes?"

"I did!" she yelled.

"Take one out!"

She whipped out Awayuuki from its sheath. "Okay!"

"Now lift it in the air!" she hesitantly did so, raising it into the down pouring sky, her clothes were drowned as her bodysuit was now tighter than ever, "Now when lightning strikes the weapon, you're going to-"

"Wait, WHAT?" she yelled in a shrill, high pitched terror.

"When the lightning strikes your weapon, you're going to use that as an energy source to create electricity with your other hand! This is how you get started!" It was the truth, Fu Ma no Sato ninjas could use whatever element was around them to 'charge' if they must call it that.

Natsu didn't like this though, "ARE YOU CRAZY? I'LL BE LUCKY NOT TO _LOSE_ MY ARM!"

"Do you want to learn Musoh-Battoh-Ryu or not?" he yelled, reminding her.

"I do, but-"

"Then gather your courage and go with it!"

Natsu was shaking; not from the cold, but from the fear. She reluctantly lifted her sword, she whimpered as she dreadfully awaited the lightning bolt. She held out her other arm in front of her, hoping that's what Edge Master had meant to do. He didn't correct her so that hopefully meant she was doing something right.

She heard the clouds bang its drums as she prepared herself. Her heart began to pound. She breathed heavily as she felt this would be her last moments of life. That's when it happened, a bolt of lightning struck the sword, she dashed her head to the side, screaming out in both shock and fear as the electricity ran through her body and out of the other arm, sending the electric charge about a mile away.

She breathed violently as she caught her breath, there were no scorch marks anywhere on her body, she looked at her hand as she lowered her sword… "Did…did I do that?"

Edge Master smiled, Natsu laughed in her excitement, "I DID THAT!" she jumped up and down, "I shot lightning out of my hand! I did that!" Another bolt scorched the earth next to her, halting her excitement, she ran next to Edge Master yelping. She then gingerly stepped away from him, "Heh…so…I did that!"

Later when the weather cleared, Leixia awoke with a stretch. Her long, soft hair was slightly tangled and knotted from the pillow. The weather kept her up all night, so she enjoyed sleeping in. As she picked up the tooth brush she'd bought previously before they arrived, she noticed something at the end of the room.

It was a basket with three steam buns in them. They looked fresh as well! How'd they get there? Let alone, how did she not hear the door open when someone put them there? There was a note next to it,

_Leixia, this is just something for a little 'thank you' for standing up to my father. Something I never had the courage to do. I hope you like them! – Xiba_

_ P.S. Bet I could win you in a duel!_

He couldn't resist that last jab. Leixia saved brushing her teeth for after she ate them. Knowing that would defeat the purpose if she did that the other way around. It was filled with beaten and then fried eggs. A perfect breakfast meal! She'd forgive Xiba for challenging her to something she'd _clearly_ win. She then cleaned her teeth and tied her hair into Chinese braids.

Back at Edge Master's dojo, Natsu had dried off her clothes and hair and was ready for some more intense training. "So, Master…if you don't mind me asking, what was the point of the whole lightning thing?"

"Not only to test your body, but to test your courage."

"Huh?" Wait, she _didn't _have to go through that?

"Most warriors need to know their limits before they proceed into the real training. And you proved that you will be able to handle, even the most dangerous of situations."

"But Master, I was terrified up on that mountain." Natsu gingerly admitted.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, Lady Natsu." He praised, "Your determination to become a warrior surpassed your fear…and that is what proved that you are ready."

She smiled, humbly accepting the praise. She blushed gently as he continued his instructions, "Now…to start with your own powers…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Natsu was sitting with her legs crossed, her hands clasped together, trying to focus her energy. "We're going to start with a basic shield. Using your powers with only your hands, then later infusing them into your swords. We'll be doing this every other day. The rest will be your taijutsu." Taijutsu was simply using her arms and legs. She had to create a shield to protect her from flying weapons; despite her armor was meant for that.

She tried harder to focus her energy. She could feel it flow in her body. Natsu had never tapped into the supernatural powers she was gifted with. She was _hoping _that was energy she was feeling. She closed her eyes, using her other senses to focus.

"Good…let it flow, reach out farther than your arms can."

Reach out… was that what it meant to use your powers? The figurative statement he had told her meant to go beyond human limits. How far did she have to reach out? Nonetheless, she focused her energy more into her hands, feeling it flow through her veins. Something suddenly stabbed her stomach. She screeched in pain, losing all concentration and clutching her abdomen.

The shooting pain came from the inside. Did she overdo it? She couldn't sit upright as she knelt down; she needed a hand to hold her up off the floor. "Lady Natsu?" Edge Master just noticed her sudden change in position "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I think I tried too hard." She was down on her hands and knees, one hand still clutched her midsection.

"Don't push yourself girl." He warned. She didn't mention she felt something moving in her body, it wasn't the energy. It was something else…something crawling.

"I think I should rest." She initiated, having had enough for the day.

She later found herself hanging out with Leixia; Natsu was in her room while Leixia admired her swords, "These are so light!" she held up Kuzukiri and Awayuuki with care, she swatted them around the air, "God, but hard to aim!" Natsu giggled, gently putting the swords back,

"That's because you're used to a long sword."

"True…" she suddenly grew curious, "Hey, why'd you end your training early today?"

She blushed, "I think I pushed my body's limits; this sharp shooting pain just nailed me in the gut." She bluntly explained.

Leixia was also befuddled, "Hmm…It doesn't sound like you pulled a muscle," she'd pulled enough to know _exactly_ how that felt, "Usually those pains are dull and come after physical training." Natsu agreed, sighing,

"Well, tomorrow I do taijutsu, so I should prepare myself for plenty of muscle spasms."

"Just don't forget to breathe." Leixia joked, though she was half serious, she exited the room, "Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight kiddo." She lovingly called her. Natsu had grown so fond of the teenager, though she was only two years her senior, she felt a great need to look out for her, to protect her. Though Leixia had given her advice and told her she was capable and could take care of herself. Yet still, she was like… a sister.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Reach out…_ Natsu repeated in her head as she sat there in darkness. _Reach out farther than your arms can stretch. _Push the human limits she told herself. She closed her eyes and leaned back, lifting her arms as if trying to touch the sky. As she went to reach out something inhuman emerged from her back, diminishing her flesh.

Natsu awoke with a gasp. She sat up to catch her breath looking to and fro. "Dear god…" she whispered to herself, putting her face into her palm, "What a nightmare." She felt something slither in her stomach. She felt it moving around in her sleep. Natsu stayed awake for just a minute longer, reminding herself of the horrifying reality of her training.

_"If you tap into your powers, Arahabaki could possibly break free."_

She shuddered; terror crawled through her veins and pulsated at her heart. She was running out of options…but how would she protect her people without them…she was weak…

Not for long she reminded herself…not for much longer. The seventeen year old closed her eyes and let the night close over her.


	6. Lust for Victory

**Souls_&_Swords: Short chapter warning. =P**

The three sat outside in the arena feeding on their breakfast trays that Xiba brought form the towns. Leixia noticed Natsu's head kept bobbing as she chewed, "You alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." She didn't mention the nightmare.

"Master's training with father today, you could've slept in." Xiba pointed out, trying to ease the situation. Natsu wiped the sleep dust from her emerald eyes,

"I'll be alright. Thank you though."

That then reminded Leixia of something, "Oh and…thank you for the steam buns yesterday." Xiba turned to her, surprised to be hearing something polite out of the adolescent's mouth, "They were great."

He shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal." Natsu finally realized she couldn't keep her eyes open, she stood up taking her tray with her.

"Where are you going, Natsu?"

"Sorry, I really do need a nap. If any of you guys need me, you know where to find me." She walked back into the room she'd been staying in. Leixia looked back at Xiba, who was finishing his meal,

"So…what was with that 'you'd win me in a duel' thing?" the juvenile asked, he swallowed,

"Ah, just a little something I got the impulse to put." He professed.

Leixia raised a curious brow, "Really?" she looked over at her sword, which was leaned against the stone wall nearby, "Was that a suggestion or a challenge?"

He could see the rising arrogance in the girl and quickly shook his head, "Neither. I'd rather not duel for real; I just thought since you're a fellow Chinese Washu, I'd leave it as a joke."

"Come on! Let's just see who's stronger," the feisty and overconfident girl added, "It'll be fun!" Xiba knew well she wanted to humiliate him for her own amusement. But he had nothing else to do; he stood up, grabbing Kali-Yuga,

"Alright, let's go!" they pushed their trays aside as Leixia wielded Ten Feet of Blue, as they awaited each other to go first, Xiba kindly gestured, "Well, ladies first."

"I'm not a lady." She projected as she leaped forward vertically swinging her sword. Xiba barely blocked it in time, "I'm a warrior!" Xiba didn't reply as he, without warning, raised himself on his staff, spin kicking her twice. It caught her off guard as there was now a bruise on her hip,

"Sorry, too rough?" he jokingly asked.

"Not rough enough!" She rushed towards him again, her faithful sword swooped and clanged against the wooden rod but after each and every block Xiba got low to the ground and swooped the Kali-Yuga in circles, knocking Leixia to the ground.

Clenching Ten Feet of Blue tightly, she jumped back to her feet and swept across the field. Xiba could see the pain she was holding in, "Look…I really don't want to do this." He acknowledged, "How about we draw."

"No!" Leixia demanded, "How about…first one to drop their weapon loses." Xiba didn't care; he just didn't want to hurt the poor girl,

"Fair enough." As they continued, Xiba quickly showed to be full of surprises, as even when he was knocked to the ground he still was able to spin his way back up with Kali-Yuga. Leixia too surprised him as she threw herself the stone ground, kicking him from underneath and rolling out of the way as he stumbled.

Finally, as Leixia had him scampering backwards as his grip loosed, she went to spin and knock it out of his hand, when she was suddenly dodged and hit from behind. Leixia fell to her hands and knees and Ten Feet of Blue landed ten feet _away_.

She looked at it in disbelief, she'd lost? Xiba worried that she was hurt as she hadn't spoken for 30 seconds, "Are you alright?" she stood up, angrily turning around with her hands balled into fists,

"Rematch! Right now!" Xiba was appalled as Leixia awaited his response,

"No thanks…you fought well-"

"I can do better! I swear if you just give me one more chance I'll-" she suddenly paused, she seemed to grow emotional. Thunder clouds started to roll in, Xiba tried to calm her down,

"It's going to storm, let's just go inside and-" he reached out to her shoulder,

"NO! I SWEAR FATHER! I SWEAR I CAN DO BETTER!"

Xiba was aghast, "Father…?" he winced as Leixia suddenly realized her words, grabbed her sword from below and ran away from the teenager who quickly headed to his home.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Leixia stumbled into Natsu's room, who was in a gentle slumber. It began down pouring as soon as she slid the door closed behind her. She found herself on the verge of tears for some unknown reason. Her copper eyes welted up. Natsu had said she's be there for her, she sat next to her and shook her,

"Natsu…" she blinked once or twice before noticing her, she sat up,

"Hey cutie," she adoringly greeted, "What's up?" she was much more rested than earlier. She quickly changed expression when she saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Leixia…"

"Natsu…am I a warrior?"

Odd question…she pondered on how to answer before saying, "Well, judging by your sword-"

"No…the way I use my sword." She admired the blade as she glided her hand across it, "I've been training my whole life to become a war hero like my father…I wanted it so bad…and right when he finally gave it to me…"

Leixia couldn't find her words, Natsu tried to finish it for her, "You didn't want it anymore?"

"I started questioning for the first time, 'am I good enough?'." She frowned, "There are people who don't even want to be in this world of war and yet they're better than even I…" she alluded to Xiba, "I'm just scared now…that maybe I'm not strong enough to be victorious, to protect my people and-" she was halted when Natsu pulled her in, laying her head on her shoulder. She hugged her,

"You've got me, Leixia." She comforted. Leixia never had this feeling before. Most of her family wasn't affectionate, "I know you're strong. And even if you're not, you'll get there." She looked into her eyes, filling her with assurance, "I'm getting there! And so are you." Leixia was still filled with doubt, Natsu finished her sentence, "And even if you think you're not, I'll be there…I'll protect you." She promised.

"Natsu…thank you." Leixia could smile once more. Conflicting with the showers of rain outside.


	7. Trio of Fighters

** Souls_&_Swords: Thank you to my most recent guest to review…I kind of lost track of the name hehe...anyways I hope you make an account soon so I can thank you personally =) Also, listen to this awesome track from a Chinese New Year's Festival! =D I kind of hope it'll be Leixia's theme in SC VI. Though I doubt it since the SC soundtracks are amazing as it is. **

** watch?v=qKyOD7fKI0U**

When the weather cleared that afternoon, Natsu met Edge Master to do her physical warm ups and prep for her taijutsu. She learned how to do rapid spin kicks and quickly whip out her swords for battle. She practiced on a dummy Edge Master had obtained as he watched from a distance. They trained until after dark and he trained her to strengthen her upper and lower body by doing hand stands with her.

Natsu had learned to hold herself up on one hand, proudly cheering for herself as Edge Master gave her an approving smile. The day after, the focused more on her ninjutsu, she was able to focus her powers without any disruptions. She stood, staring off into a far mountain. Edge Master awaited behind her with his arms crossed. The ginger-blonde ninja closed her eyes…she could feel her veins over flowing with some sort of power.

They traveled to her hands as she knew, she realized it was time. She inhaled as she mentally prepared herself, she opened her hands and rose her arms, "HA!" she cried as purple flames were blasted into the sky. It nearly burned her hands, "Ah…" she winced in pain. But she did it! She was learning Musoh-Battoh-Ryu!

"I did it." She whispered to herself, "I DID IT!" she jumped up and down, Edge Master smiled at the girl's happiness, "I CAN USE MY POWERS! WOO HOO!" Leixia walked around a corner of the temple to see Xiba tightening the fur anklet; it was the only momento he had of his mother, though he barley remembered her. She was his only chance of a normal life though. She quickly stopped, turning away for a split-second, but she knew what she had to do.

"Um…Xiba?" she shyly sat down next to him,

"Oh hey, what was that yesterday by the way?"

She played with her fingers, "Well, I'm not exactly used to losing…so…" Leixia abashedly tried to think of how to explain herself, "I…" she sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Xiba rolled his eyes, waving a hand, "Don't worry about it. I guess it's what I get for kicking your ass." He joked, but he knew Leixia needed to hear her own game. She grew stern,

"Hey! I try to apologize and you still can't help yourself?"

Xiba wasn't happy either, "I'm just trying to show you what it's like to listen to your self-absorbed mouth." He bluntly exclaimed.

"Ugh! You have no idea what I've been through!" she stood up, Xiba joined her, standing 7 inches above the 4'10" girl,

"I have an idea; you lived the spoiling life of a Chinese Washu that you think you can take on whoever you want when you want!" Leixia scoffed, "Meanwhile, I've spent 16 years under my father's tight, choking _leash_ suffocating me to become the next 'Edge Master'." While generally an easy-going person, Xiba never tolerated arrogance.

"My mother was going to force me to marry some freak on my birthday! You have no idea what it's like being forced to do something you don't want to!"

"Oh DON'T I?" he reminded, alluding to his entire life, every day all day. Leixia suddenly stepped back in regret…she was wrong. Flames ignited in Xiba's eyes, he wouldn't say anything else; he'd made his point. Leixia _still _wouldn't swallow her pride,

"Whatever. When Natsu's finished with her training, I never have to see you again." She knew she was wrong, only proving Xiba right even more. Xiba nodded in disappointment with her attitude and sat back down, looking at the anklet that once belonged to a kind, peasant woman who loved peace, unlike his father. He leaned back against the rock walls, staring into the overcast sky.

Leixia wasn't too far, in fact, she was on the other side of the corner. Wallowing in her regret of what she'd said.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Over the course of the next few days, Natsu practiced with Edge Master and the dummy; she learned to throw herself in the air; leaping over her opponents and striking from behind with her swords. She could whip out Kuzukiri and Awayuuki in the span of 2.5 seconds as she rolled, air kicked and cart wheeled. She could make flames with her hands, using them as balls of energy to launch her opponents into the air, leaping after them and crushing them into the ground. She teleported around the dummy, striking from every angle quicker than Godspeed.

She could bounce off of the walls; her strength had increased dramatically as well as her balance. Natsu's confidence finally came together as she realized her potential had been pushed to its farthest limit. After pulverizing the poor dummy one last time, she froze, catching her breath. It was early dawn. She gazed off into the rising sun before looking back at Edge Master. He only said seven words, "You are ready for the final test."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Leixia approached Xiba, whom they hadn't acknowledged each other for a few days, she had her hands clasped in apprehension. He clearly wasn't happy to see her, but she spoke anyway,

"Xiba…"

"If it's about the fight, it's fine." He begrudgingly fibbed, "I let it go." He was appalled when he looked back to see Leixia bowing,

"I'm sorry, Xiba…you were right." She mustered up the courage to look him in the eyes, "I am selfish, and I am spoiled…all my life I've been training for what I want…while you on the other hand haven't gotten to live your life the way you wanted to at all." He accepted her apology, but he still couldn't quite put his finger on something,

"But I still don't understand; you're an excellent fighter, why do you need to be on the top of _everyone_?" he wouldn't admit it but he was rather shocked when he won the duel the other day,

"Because I'm scared." She opened up to him like she'd done with Natsu, Xiba blinked, "I'm scared that I'm not good enough…that one day if a real battle ensues, I might be…" she was too fretful to say it, Xiba wasn't afraid at all,

"Killed?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded, Xiba chuckled, "Well, with the amount of times my father nearly killed me, you just learn not to be afraid anymore." He explained. He in fact was positive he'd broken every bone in his body throughout his life, not to mention the three times his ribs had been twisted and gained a concussion.

"How are you not afraid?" Leixia wondered,

Xiba shrugged, "Well…I'm not _always _not afraid, I guess it's just that refusal to die you gain over time."

"You refuse to die?"

"Yeah-I mean…life isn't exactly what I hoped it would be looking back…but who's to say things won't change?" He optimistically asserted. Leixia smiled, she suddenly took a liking to the boy's strong-will. She looked off into the mountains around them; she began to think about her own life,

"Yeah, who's to say?" Natsu suddenly called out their names joyfully running towards them, "What is it?" Leixia curiously jumped,

"Edge Master says I'm ready for the final test!" Leixia playfully grabbed her hands,

"Then that means we get to continue our journey!" As they girlishly squealed in delight, Xiba was just then reminded that they were going to eventually leave…he considered them his closest, if not his only friends.

"So, what's the final test?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's going to be right here in this arena!"

Her two friends didn't reply as they were looking at the approaching elder behind her. Natsu turned around to see Edge Master holding a long samurai sword; he awaited her in the arena. She now wasn't so sure of this 'test' as she looked back at them before slowly walking down, standing 5 feet away from her opponent. The two watched from above.

"Master?"

"Lady Natsu," he held out his sword in a battle stance, "Are you ready for your final test?"

"Of course…what is it?" she dreaded the answer.

"We engage in battle."

Xiba's eyes glowed with fear as Natsu stepped away from the old man, "N…No. Master, I-"

"Do not fear, you've come this far. Now it's time to see if you can beat this old warrior."

"I can't!" she quickly denied, Leixia didn't understand, they've spent perhaps the past week there training and now she was going to throw it away? "I can't hurt someone I've come to care about!"

"Then think of me as your enemy." He simply suggested. "Only one can come out of this alive." Natsu gulped, getting into her own stance as well, holding one hand on Awayuuki's handle. She had her amour and everything on. There was a brief silence as the two opponents stared at each other before the Master of Blades swept behind her with sudden speed; Natsu was caught off guard as she barely blocked him.

She quickly back flipped away before allowing him to come closer once more, jumping onto his shoulders and whipping her two swords out, slashing his throat, he fell to the floor, as she leaped off of him. She didn't notice any blood as she was actually quite thankful she didn't do any damage. Xiba knew that they would learn of his secret soon enough, Edge Master stood up, revealing a deep wound on his throat.

Natsu gasped in disbelief and horror as she covered her mouth. She watched as the flesh repaired itself and closed. This…this wasn't human! "Is that the best you've got?" he taunted.

Edge Master was immortal, having plenty of time to gain as much experience as he did. As she blocked another throw, she quickly whirled around on the floor, tripping him, she then picked him up, "Not quite!" she violently slammed him onto the cement below them. He was no on the other side of her. He swept to his feet; Natsu spontaneously filled her hands with energy, sprouting flames in her palms.

Leixia and Xiba were in awe as she bounded the earth shaking waves of energy into the floor below Edge Master's feet. As he was sent spiraling above her, she wasn't finished as she swung herself to his height, grabbing him and landing on top of him. Edge Master grabbed her ankle, not defeated yet. Natsu was on the floor below him; as he was about to impale her, she caught him by surprise.

She kicked forward, sending the energy downwards this time, knocking him over and allowing her to gain more distance. She used Awayuuki to cut him while he was still down. Not giving her enemy the chance to even rise.

She then knew what was next, she 'wind rolled' forward and launched both herself and Edge Master into the sky, striking him twice before giving him one last fatal blow in the gut as she shoved both of her swords through the man's abdomen. As she landed on her feet, her sword and hands covered in blood, Edge Master laid on the ground, defeated.

Natsu stood victorious over the old man. Exhausted, she dropped one of her swords and landed to her side, holding herself up. Leixia and Xiba stood amazed as Edge Master's wound mended itself. "Master?" she called, worried about the damage she'd done. There was no response. She grew worried, "Master?" she called louder. That's when his body diminished into a sudden _poof_. Disappearing. The ninja gasped, still unable to rise.

She heard a hoarse laugh from behind her as the true Master walked up, "Even my shadow clone proves to pack a punch."

"Clone?" Natsu baffled, "So that means you _do _have powers!"

"Indeed…that doesn't mean you were any less impressive than you were just now…" he smiled, dignified in his student, "You've past the final test and have made me undoubtedly proud to be your teacher." Natsu beamed as he helped her stand up. She was dirty and bruised but could now proudly call herself something officially; A warrior.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

As the two girls packed their belongings to continue the trip, Leixia worried about something, "Natsu, you know how difficult it is to treck through the Himalayas, right?"

"I know…that's why we're going to find a port. You know, get on a boat to take us somewhere."

"Do you know how long those trips are?" Leixia whined,

"Yes…how do you think I got here from Japan?" Leixia moaned at that last comment. Xiba stood outside the doorway, rather melancholic,

"So, you guys are headed off?"

Natsu smiled, "Yup! We're getting on a ship and heading west." She closed her eyes, imagining the moment she'd been waiting for, "And once we get off, I'll be that much closer to finding my mother."

Leixia rolled her eyes, "And I'll be that much farther away from mine." Though it sounded quite delightful.

"Well," Xiba leaned against the door frame, "The best bet I have, is taking a ship that sails through the rivers of Persia; that's the fastest way to get to Europe." He said, having some extent of travelling knowledge. Lock someone in a cage and they develop an interest in such things.

"Europe…" Natsu smiled, "I can't believe we're going all the way to Europe."

"What boat do you know does that?" Leixia added, referring to sailing through Persia's rivers.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure it's a boat to the British Empire."

"The British Empire?" the two girls exclaimed in synch.

"Dear god, that's just an island off of Europe." Natsu worried that it'd be off course of where her mother was located.

"Hey, but it's far away from here!" Leixia excitedly added, "I guess we're going to meet royalty!" she zipped up her pack which Natsu had also bought for her and readily prepared herself for the long journey.

Natsu saw Xiba's saddened expression as she equipped her own pack, "Why the long face?"

"Well, I guess I kind of like having people I can relate to around is all." Leixia couldn't be even less sensible as the finished tying her hair up,

"Well, I'm sure in 16 more years two other girls will come along." She walked out the door, past the boy, "So long!" she then noticed Natsu hadn't been following her, "You're coming, right?" she knew Natsu's empathy for people would eventually get annoying. Natsu grew up with no friends herself and completely understood.

"Oh no…" she stepped outside the room, not wanting to hear the news.

"Xiba…since you know about boat routes and stuff, why don't you leave this place? Come with us!" Xiba smiled,

"Well, if you insist," he half joked, "I'll go pack my things right now!" he left to his home, dashing past a disgruntled Leixia, she looked at Natsu with disgust,

"You know…it doesn't hurt being rude once in a while…"


End file.
